gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Medama-Oyaji/Abilities
As the long living yokai that he is, Medama-Oyaji has a wide-array of different abilities. What he can do, however, depends largely on his pre-decay and post-decay states, and seen or hinted by different sources. Post-Decay Abilities Medama-Oyaji has a small body that cannot for the most part fight by itself. He is, nonetheless, capable for the most part of possessing bodies and matter, living or not, and manipulate or transform them to varying degrees with differing limitations. Below are some of the applications of this: *'Eyeball Substitute': Medama-Oyaji is capable of functioning as an eyeball by resting in an empty eye socket and using his body and limbs as the optic nerve. He did this for Kitarō in the story The Great Tanuki War when his good eye was destroyed and also secretly replaced the eye Amefuri Tengu was getting surgically replaced after Kitarō shot it out with his finger bullets. *'Mind Control': *'Other Body Manipulations': *'Reverse Mochi Murder ' (逆餅殺し Gyaku-Mochi-Goroshi): By being mixed with a sufficient amount of mochi, Medama-Oyaji can take over the substance and incarnate into masses of mochi shaped like souls with reddish eyeballs at the center. These "souls" can levitate and pursue a target and overwhelm it and even suffocate it to death. *'Eyeball Wrap': *'Fitting Through Holes': *'Transformation': In Episode 21 of the 1968 anime, Medama-Oyaji shape shifts into a bump on Kitarō's head while hiding from the 808 Tanuki. *'Spirit Creation' *'Yōkai Energy Wave' *'Needles' *'Soul Separation' *'Ear Phone' *'Three Wishes' *'Time-travelling Train' *'Finger Guns' (指鉄砲, Yubi Teppo): Although the Finger Guns have been believed to be an ability that he could use only in his full body state (Pre-Decay) as described below, Medama-Oyaji used his Finger Guns as a last resort to save Kitarō in episode #48 of the sixth anime adaptation. This blast was seen to be many times stronger than Kitarō's normal Finger Guns; its power is comparable to an enraged Kitarō's Finger Guns. When Medama-Oyaji used the attack, he was just a little exhausted and it is unknown if there are major drawbacks to using the Finger Guns in his Post-Decay form. Pre-Decay Abilities As a member of the Ghost Tribe, Medama-Oyaji used to have most of the abilities attributed to his kin prior to his decay, while also using the signature Chachanko. However since his real form, or any mention of it is rarely brought up during the different series media, to what extent he could utilize his abilities is rarely is mostly inferred through hints, or verbal confirmation and only seen very scarcely. It is however, implied (and shown during the 6th anime series) that Medama-Oyaji was a overall stronger fighter than his son Kitarō is at present. Below are some of the abilities he could perform on his real body: *'Finger Guns' (指鉄砲, Yubi Teppo): This technique allows the user to fire either fingers or blasts from their fingertips. In the fifth anime, Medama-Oyaji teaches Kitarō how to use the technique himself in preparation for The Great Yōkai War on Kikaiga Island. It is also revealed to be a secret technique of the Ghost Tribe. In the fifth anime, Medama-Oyaji explains that the technique uses air, so it has incredible accuracy. However, it uses quite the load of spirit energy. In episode #14 of the sixth anime adaptation, Medama-Oyaji borrows some of Makura-Gaeshi's power to gain what is assumed to be his former body (with some changes, such as only having one eye with a hairstyle identical to Kitarō's). In this state, he was able to use his Finger Guns using a single hand, while holding Kitarō with his other arm.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 14 In the sixth anime, the Finger Guns are usually used by Kitarō as a one-shot finishing attack. However, when Medama-Oyaji used this technique against the Dream Bell Girl in the full body state mentioned above, he fired a large beam of energy rather than the usual one-shot attack. Kitarō can also fire beams in addition to rapid-fire from all of his fingers.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 27 References Category:Character Subpage